En mémoire de Rachel
by virgulesama
Summary: La vie de Rachel depuis qu'elle rencontra Locke .


**En mémoire de RACHEL**

Rachel regarda le soleil se lever pour la première fois , loin de chez elle , en dehors de sa chambre , de sa maison où elle avait grandi , où elle avait passé toute son enfance , une enfance heureuse entourée de ses deux parents qui ne voulaient que son bonheur . Elle ferma les yeux , sa dispute de la veille avec ses parents encore claire dans son esprit .

_- C'est un voleur , un vulgaire voleur . Et tu aimerais passer ta vie à ses côtés comme une vulgaire fuyarde . _

_Elle se rappelait encore le nouveau visage qu'elle avait vu de son père lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle aimait Locke . Ses yeux remplis de colère , il avait tapé avec son poing sur la table . Son père , un homme si calme pourtant ._

_- Ce n'est pas un voleur , avait-elle tenté . C'est un chasseur de trésor . De plus , on s'aime tous les deux et c'est quelqu'un de très bien ._

_- Rachel , avait tenté sa mère d'un air résigné , là n'est pas le problème . Te rends-tu compte de la vie que tu veux mener ? Une vie sans foyer , à voyager autours du monde pour accompagner cet homme , une vie pleine de danger et nous sans aucune nouvelle de toi , sans savoir si tu te portes bien . _

_- Mais Maman , Locke me protégera . Il me l'a juré ._

_- La parole d'un voleur ne vaut rien hurla son père . _

_- Un chasseur de trésor rectifia Rachel sentant son calme la perdre ._

_- Un homme qui fouille les tombes à la recherche de trésor insista-t-il en élevant encore la voix . Que dirais-tu si un homme irait violer les tombes de nos ancêtres pour de l'or , ma fille ?_

_- Penses à nous , ma chéri , l'avait presque suppliée sa mère . Penses à nous . _

_Elle était partie calmement dans sa chambre lorsque son père le lui avait ordonné , retenant ses larmes . Et eux , pensaient-ils à son bonheur ? La croyaient-ils assez inconsciente pour ne pas avoir réfléchi longuement avant de prendre sa décision . Elle avait réfléchi aux conséquences de son départ . Mais elle voulait suivre Locke . Ils s'aimaient . N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante ? Et cette vie d'aventure ne faisait qu'ajouter au charme de cette homme sans attache , un homme qui la protégerait . Naïve ? Non . Réaliste ? Oui . Aimante ? Certainement. _

_Elle avait regardé sa chambre où elle avait grandi entre quatre murs , ses parents la couvant de cadeaux et d'amour , l'élevant dans un cocon d'amour filial . Mais aujourd'hui , le cocon avait grandi et voulait partir faire sa vie . _

_Elle prit un sac où elle mit le strict nécessaire de ses affaires . Puis elle ouvrit la porte , ses parents la fixant d'un air ahuris . _

_- Ma décision est prise dit-elle d'une voix calme malgré un léger tremblement dans sa voie ._

_- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça , tu ne peux pas , avait sangloté sa mère en se jetant dans les bras de sa fille , ne retenant pas ses larmes . _

_Son père avait saisi sa femme et avait regardé sa fille d'un air accusateur , ignorant les larmes de sa mère ._

_- Si tu pars , tu n'es plus ma fille . _

_Elle eut du mal à garder sa maîtrise . L'espace d'un instant , elle voulut se réfugier dans sa chambre et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais voulu partir . Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle . _

_- Alors permettez moi de vous appeler une dernière fois , père pour vous dire au revoir ou adieu à défaut , dit-elle en fixant son père d'un air de défi . _

_Puis elle avança vers le seuil de la maison . Elle entendait les sanglots de sa mère dans son dos ._

_- Tu n'es plus ma fille ._

_Une larme coula sur son visage tandis que son père avait crié une dernière fois cette phrase . Elle ne se retourna pas . Après tout , pourquoi retourner sur un passé effacé? Pourquoi retourner vers des parents qui n'étaient plus les siens ?_

Elle sourit à Locke qui était en train d'allumer un feu pour le petit déjeuner . Après tout , le monde était une maison suffisamment vaste . Et elle n'était pas sans défense puisque Locke la protégerait .

- Tu sais , Rachel . Il est encore temps . Ton village n'est qu'à trois heures de marche , tenta-t-il . Je ne veux pas que tu partes en abandonnant tout derrière toi .

Pourtant , il la voulait près d'elle , il la voulait . Mais , il était près au piège classique de tout sacrifier au bonheur de Rachel . Après tout , si son bonheur était chez elle , soit , il respecterait sa décision .

- Le passé est le passé , Locke . Il faut maintenant penser au présent . Et le présent , c'est toi . Je t'aime .

En la serrant dans ses bras avant de partir pour une nouvelle aventure , Locke eut la pensée de se dire qu'il s'était trompé . Ce n'était pas lui qui était pris au piège classique pour le bonheur de l'être aimé . C'était elle . C'était Rachel .

Six mois passèrent ainsi . Le temps du rêve et du bonheur pour Locke . Des années plus tard , il repenserait à ces six mois comme les plus beaux de sa vie . Parcourir le monde avec Rachel , lui faire découvrir le monde , être heureux en la voyant sourire lorsqu'elle arrivait dans une nouvelle ville en s'extasiant . Mais ils préféraient tous les deux dormir au coin d'un feu dans les bois .

La seule ombre dans l'esprit de chacun était que Rachel pensait à chez elle . Mais elle ne disait rien . Et lui s'en voulait de lui avoir pris toute sa vie pour une autre vie . Et il s'endormait enfin en disant qu'elle avait fait son choix et qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir . Il devait profiter du temps présent .

- Locke , comment imagines-tu notre vie dans vingt ans ? sourit-elle un soir au coin du feu près des ruines qu'ils devaient fouiller demain matin .

Il la regarda . Notre vie dans vingt ans . Il ne se l'imaginait pas et il ne savait pas pourquoi . Il vivait simplement l'instant présent comme un rêve . Elle était là et elle avait tout laissé pour lui . Mais il s'en voulait .

- Nous aurons une maison dans un village , tous les deux ensemble vieillissant tranquillement , nos enfants s'endormant sur nos aventures de jeunesse que nous leur raconterons .

Ton village , Rachel , pensa-t-il . Ainsi , elle serait auprès de sa famille , à l'abri de tout danger d'une vie aventureuse . Quant à lui , ma foi , la vie de chasseur de trésor , il était près à l'abandonner pour se fixer avec elle , chez elle . En sécurité , à l'abri .

Elle rit .

- Moi , je m'imagine faire le tour du monde avec toi , pour le restant de nos jours . Et nous serons célèbre comme les meilleurs chasseurs de trésor . Locke et Rachel . La légende .

- Oui , se força-t-il à rire tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras , se convaincant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait .

Le lendemain , ils entrèrent dans les ruines . Locke regarda d'un air suspect les ponts en bois , seul issue possible dans leur progression .

- Je passes devant Rachel . Ces passerelles ne m'inspirent pas confiance . Restes-là .

Il avança avec prudence sentant les faibles craquements du bois sous ses pieds . Il se retourna pour voir Rachel . Il repensa à hier soir . Oui , ce soir , il lui en parlerait . Aller vivre dans le village de Rachel tous les deux , mener une vie bien réglée et ne lui faire courir aucun danger . Ou même dans son village à lui qui était tout proche . Certes , là-bas , il n'avait plus de famille , ses parents étant morts durant son enfance mais ils lui avaient laissé la maison . Oui , il vivrait ainsi sans l'incertitude de se demander si ce bonheur durerait toujours . Cette fois , il ne vivrait plus seulement l'instant présent comme le temps d'un rêve . Il vivrait le temps d'une vie bien remplie , en s'imaginant qu'elle ne prendrait jamais de fin , avec Rachel à ses côtés .

- Locke , Attention .

Il se retourna vers Rachel , ne pensant uniquement qu'à elle alors que le danger n'était que sur lui . Il la vit se précipiter vers lui , traversant la mince passerelle . Tout lui parvint dans son esprit avec un temps de retard alors que tout se déroulait seulement en quelques secondes .

Il sentit la poussée de Rachel et il se retrouva sur la terre ferme de l'autre côté tandis qu'elle était maintenant au milieu du pont de bois , les craquements se faisant de plus inquiétants . Elle regarda autours d'elle , incertaine . Puis elle se tourna vers lui , les yeux tristes . Leur regard se croisèrent . Il voulut se relever le plus vite possible pour aller la chercher et la mettre en sécurité . Elle voulut lui dire quelques choses mais ses mots de vinrent jamais et c'est la voix de Locke qui retentit dans les ruines .

- RACHEL .

Le cri de Locke se perdit tandis qu'une partie de la passerelle s'écroula , emportant avec elle , Rachel qui n'avait même pas crié . Il regarda hébété le corps s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres du gouffre . Malgré la vitesse de la chute , il avait l'impression que la chute se déroulait au ralenti et son esprit enregistrait les moindres détails comme les morceaux de la passerelles tombant eux aussi avec elle .

- RACHEL .

Il l'appela de nouveau . Il ne s'étonna même pas du fait qu'il avait sauté lui aussi dans le gouffre , son corps commandant plus vite que son esprit . Il ne sentait même pas le souffle de la chute . Il ne pensait qu'à elle et l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus profonde . Cela n'était plus seulement l'obscurité du gouffre , c'était aussi l'obscurité de son esprit .

- Ra...chel .

Il se réveilla avec cette seule pensée à l'esprit , ignorant les blessures causées par sa chute . Il ne voyait rien autours de lui . Seulement le noir . Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité mais il ne distinguait toujours pas Rachel . Il appela plusieurs fois son nom de toutes ses forces .

Le silence lui répondit . Il chercha ses silex dans sa poche dans le noir . Puis il arracha sa manche qui avait l'odeur du sang . Il enroula le tissu autours d'un morceau de bois qu'il chercha à tâtons dans l'obscurité . Il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage tandis qu'il essayait d'allumer le flambeaux de fortune et qu'il appelait encore et toujours . Mais le silence , toujours le silence .

Il eut un faible sourire malgré ses larmes lorsque la torche s'enflamma , éclairant le fond du gouffre . Enfin de la lumière . Mais le sourire s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'il vit la forme inerte , quelques mètres plus loin seulement . Il voulut se lever pour aller la voir mais la douleur à sa jambe lui fit pousser un cri . Son regard s'attarda sur la forme sourde à ses appels et il rampa jusqu'aux corps . La flamme lui renvoya la couleur carmine du sang qui coulait de sa tête . Il l'appela encore , encore . Il secoua le corps , encore et encore . Elle pouvait pas être morte , elle pouvait pas être morte . Il approcha sa main tremblotante sur la gorge de Rachel . Il eut un soupir de soulagement en sentant un faible pouls . Vivante , elle était vivante . Il lui lança des potions , des remèdes , tous les objets qu'il avait sur le corps . Mais le soulagement fit de nouveau place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit Rachel désespérément inerte et le sang s'écoulant toujours plus d'une plaie à la tête .

Finalement , il se résigna à se soigner lui aussi et à la soulever pour la porter comme il pût . Il ramassa la torche , éclairant les ténèbres .

- Alors docteur ?

Locke observa le vieil homme du village où on connaissait bien l'orphelin du village qui était parti un matin pour devenir chasseur de trésor , quittant son foyer familial qui s'était éteint avec lui . Locke n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation du docteur pour se lever. Sa seule consolation dans son malheur était qu'il avait retrouvé sa maison que ses parents lui avaient laissé à leur mort qui était non loin des ruines . Mais tout cela , il s'en fichait pour l'instant . Le passé était le passé . Pour l'instant , seul importait le présent et il lui semblait bien incertain . Tout ce qui importait était Rachel . Cela faisait maintenant huit jours qu'elle n'avait pas repris connaissance .

Lui-même ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour la sortir du gouffre . Il se souvenait seulement d'un interminable boyau et d'un poids inerte qu'il traînait comme il pouvait . Il ignora les recommandations du médecins sur ses propres blessures et le pressa de questions sur l'état de Rachel .

- Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille , répondit-il d'une voix impuissante .

Locke passa sa journée auprès du lit silencieux , puis la suivante , puis une autre encore. Il ne retenait même plus ses larmes , la suppliant de rester avec lui , de ne pas le laisser seul . Une journée s'écoulait avec la visite du docteur donnant toujours le même verdict puis la nuit arrivait . Il continuait à rester près d'elle lui demandant pardon , pardon de ne pas avoir su la protéger . Pardon de n'avoir pas pu te sauver , pardon . Mais qu'il la laisse pas comme ça , pas comme ça , tout seul , dans l'incertitude .

- J'ai besoin de toi .

Certaines fois , il se répétait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mourir . Au moins , il n'aurait pas eu à entendre comme ça , bercé entre l'espoir du réveil et le désespoir de l'attente . Au bout de la deuxième semaine , il s'était endormi encore épuisé . Enfin , il fut réveillé par un mouvement du corps inerte , près duquel il avait dormi . Il crût à un rêve . Mais c'était bien la réalité . Il la voyait s'agiter lentement , secouer la tête dans tous les sens . Enfin , enfin , il vit les yeux s'ouvrir , se rouvrir , puis le fixer d'un air étrange . Il sourit pour la première fois après trois semaines d'inquiétude . Le cauchemar était passé , tout n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir désormais .

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit la voix familière qui ne comprenait pas . Qui êtes vous ?

- Quoi ? Fit-il , son sourire s'effaçant en même temps .

- Qui suis-je ? fit la voix complètement désorientée , se retenant de pleurer .

- ... Rachel .

Il se demanda s'il répondait simplement à sa question où si c'était tout simplement lui qui la suppliait de tout expliquer .

- Rachel ?

Les deux voix répétèrent le nom avec tout les deux la même intonation incrédule et impuissante .

Comme un automate , Locke lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter , qu'il allait chercher le docteur .

Il attendit dehors lorsque ce dernier examina Rachel . Il serra les poings de colère sourde . Il se ressaisit lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit .

- Amnésie totale . Je suis désolé , ajouta le médecin .

Moi aussi , Rachel pensa le jeune homme . Je suis désolée .

Il se résigna à envoyer un courrier aux parents de Rachel , les informant de l'état de leur fille .

En attendant qu'ils arrivent , il racontait à celle que l'on appelait Rachel sa vie , les six mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble . Elle le regardait d'un air étrange , se demandant de qui il parlait. Elle était là mais son esprit était ailleurs . Certaines fois , elle ne répondait même pas et son regard fixait le vide . Pourtant , il gardait espoir et il s'acharnait à lui raconter les six derniers mois qui avaient duré le temps d'un rêve . Pourtant , le rêve avait été réalité , se répétait-il sans cesse . Elle allait retrouver la mémoire . Et tout recommencerait .

Mais son espoir tomba avec l'arrivée des parents de Rachel . Son père avait d'abord été voir le médecin avant d'aller voir sa fille . La mère était au chevet de Rachel et lui attendait dehors , comme elle lui avait demandé de faire . Puis le père arriva , passa devant Locke sans un regard pour lui et entra dans la maison . Il ressortit à peine une minute plus tard et le gifla , les larmes aux yeux .

- Vous avez tué notre fille . Vous l'avez tuée . C'est à cause de vous . Elle est partie pour vous suivre . Et vous l'avez tuée .

- Elle n'est pas morte , fit la voix calme de Locke malgré un mince filet de sang qui coulait sur sa lèvre . Elle va retrouver la mémoire . Je vais tout faire pour cela .

- Hors de question . Vous avez déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça . C'est nous qui l'aiderons .

" _Vous avez déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça " . _Ce soir-là , Locke avait dormi à l'auberge laissant la maison trop petite de son enfance à Rachel et sa famille . Les mots du père lui revenait sans cesse . Il avait raison . Tout était de sa faute . C'était lui qui avait fait que Rachel avait quitté ses parents . C'était lui qui l'avait entraînée dans ces ruines . C'est lui qui aurait dû tomber seul , si Rachel n'avait pas été là . Si elle était dans cet état , c'était à cause de lui . Pourtant , il se refusait à partir comme le lui avait recommandé le père de Rachel . Il ne pouvait pas . C'était plus fort que lui .

Le lendemain , il demanda à la mère à voir Rachel . Cette dernière vint dehors . Il fut surpris de la voir debout . Elle semblait avoir retrouver un semblant de lucidité . Il lui semblait avoir retrouver sa Rachel . Pourtant , il lut une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux .

- Oui ?

- Te rappelles-tu de moi ? Fit-il la voix presque suppliante

- Non , je suis désolée .

La verdict était tombé . Pourtant , il ne voulait pas faire face à cette réalité . Il ne pouvait pas .

- Tu ne te rappelles donc pas , tu ne te rappelles que l'on s'est aimé pleura-t-il en la saisissant par les bras et tout ce que l'on a partagé ?

- Vous me faites mal ? Et comment pourrais-je aimer un homme à cause de qui j'aurais pu mourir , à cause de qui je ne me rappelle pas ma famille ?

Les mots firent leur effet dans l'esprit de Locke et il la lâcha . Elle ne l'aimait plus . D'ailleurs l'avait-elle seulement aimé ?

- Vous feriez mieux de partir , le temps qu'elle retrouve la mémoire fit le père qui s'était approché . Elle a enfin compris ce qui était arrivée et elle commence à admettre qu'elle est enfin notre Rachel .

- Elle a compris votre version des faits , répondit Locke d'une voix froide . Je n'abandonnerait pas Rachel .

- J'ai perdu ma fille deux fois à cause de vous . La première fois , lorsqu'elle est partie pour vous suivre et lorsqu'elle est tombée dans ce gouffre pour vous sauver . Je ne la perdrais pas une troisième fois . D'ailleurs , je l'aurais emmenée tout de suite si le médecin ne me l'avait pas déconseillé : Elle est trop faible et son état incertain . Alors maintenant , si vous voulez aider Rachel , partez .

Cette fois , ce fut à Locke de quitter son village natal , une seconde fois . La première fois n'avait pas été aussi difficile puisqu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui . Mais , cette fois , il laissait Rachel . Il devait admettre la vérité . Il n'était plus qu'un parfait étranger pour elle et elle était mieux avec ses parents . D'ailleurs , elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec eux . Au contraire , il n'avait rien fait pour la dissuader de le suivre . Elle avait sacrifié son bonheur , sa famille , sa mémoire ... Bref sa vie pour lui . Aujourd'hui , c'était à lui de se sacrifier pour le bonheur de Rachel . Mémoire , passé . Lui , il aurait pu s'en passer . Après tout , ses souvenirs étaient la mort de ses parents , une enfance faite d'errance pour apprendre à se débrouiller seule . En effet , Locke avait toujours été seul . Mais elle , elle avait toujours regretté d'être parti au fond . Rachel n'était donc pas seule . D'ailleurs , elle ne l'aimait plus . Et l'avait-elle seulement vraiment aimé ? Oui , pour la protéger , il se devait de partir . Pour la protéger de lui , il fallait qu'il s'en aille .

Il passa devant sa maison . Il regarda la fenêtre où il aperçut Rachel . Elle aussi le vit et se détourna pour fermer la fenêtre . Ce fut la dernière fois que leur regar se rencontra .

Il partit donc en laissant son village derrière lui , sans un regard pour le passé .

Locke repartit pour une vie d'aventure essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience . Rachel priait tout les soirs en silence pour retrouver sa mémoire .

Il voulait simplement se souvenir qu'il l'aimait . Elle ne voulait pas se convaincre qu'elle avait aimé un homme qui lui avait tout pris selon ses parents .

Il s'endormait le soir au coin d'un feu en se disant qu'une vie d'aventure , tentant de se convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un homme solitaire sans attache tel que lui . Elle aurait voulu retourner dans sa maison natale que ses parents décrivaient souvent . Mais elle avait été brûlé par des soldats impériaux . Désormais , cette maison était son refuge et elle s'y résignait .

Il était solitaire . Elle était bien , entourée de ses parents qu'elle aimait profondément .

Il parcourait le monde , risquant sa vie . Elle restait dans cette maison à l'abri des dangers de l'extérieur .

Il aurait aimé mourir ce jour-là à la place de Rachel . Elle remerciait le ciel d'être vivante .

Il espérait qu'elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire . Elle reprenait espoir de pouvoir se souvenir un jour .

Il continuait de vivre tel un fantôme errant comme chasseur de trésor . Elle allait cesser de vivre , blessée .

Il aimerait qu'elle lui pardonne un jour pour tout ce qu'il avait fait . Elle se meure . Elle souhaite qu'il la pardonne pour ne pas avoir cru en son coeur .

Je t'aime , Locke .

Un jour , Locke se retrouva devant le village natale de Rachel . Il s'approcha des ruines de sa maison . Elle n'était que cendre , à l'image de la mémoire de Rachel . Il interrogea des voisins . Des soldats impériaux avaient brûlé la maison à la recherche de quelque chose mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé et ils étaient repartis . Son regard s'attarda sur les ruines . Pourquoi justement la maison de Rachel ? Après deux années d'errance , il refaisait de nouveau face à son passé et les souvenirs affluèrent .

" _Et comment pourrais-je aimer un homme à cause de qui j'aurais pu mourir , à cause de qui je ne me rappelles pas ma famille ? "_

Oui , elle ne l'aimait pas . Les six mois ensemble n'avaient été qu'un rêve . Il devait l'oublier . Malgré tout , le fait de regarder les ruines ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude pour elle . L'empire était peut-être après Rachel . Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir , il n'avait pas le droit . Et avait-il seulement le droit de savoir si elle allait bien ? Il ressortit du village sans avoir trouvé de réponse à ses questions et l'inquiétude se fit grandissant un peu plus chaque jour dans son esprit . N'en pouvant plus , il se résigna à retourner chez lui . Juste pour essayer d'apercevoir Rachel et repartir aussitôt , rassuré . C'était mieux pour tous les deux . Il voulait savoir .

Trois semaines plus tard , il revenait à l'endroit qui aurait pu s'appeler chez lui . Il arriva à la tombée de la nuit et il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues . Il s'approcha avec crainte de la maison . Il ne pouvait pas . Il n'avait pas le droit . Pourtant , il voulait savoir et cette envie était plus forte que tout . Il s'approcha tel une ombre du foyer . Aucune lumière était allumée . Les volets n'étaient pas fermé . Il s'approcha tel un voleur de sa fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'oeil . Rien . Personne . Il aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'une maison abandonnée . Mais alors ? Rachel ?

Il fit le tour de la maison et son inquiétude ne cessait de grandir . Soudain , la vérité se heurta à lui , lorsque , derrière la maison , trois pierres se détachait dans la nuit à côté de celle de ses parents .

Locke ne s'attarda que sur une ligne : _Rachel , repose en paix ._

_- _NON , RACHEL , NON .

Il s'effondra à genou devant la pierre tandis qu'il criait son nom , espérant peut-être que ce cri la ramènerait . Ce cri ne fit que ramener Locke à la réalité et un vieil homme devant la tombe qui avait entendu le cri dans la nuit .

Elle était morte . Cette fois , elle était bien morte . Et dire que deux années auparavant, durant son coma , il avait pensé qu'elle aurait mieux fait de mourir .

- Locke , je suis désolé .

Il se retourna et distingua la silhouette du médecin . L'homme avait vieilli et ses cheveux blancs se voyaient nettement dans la nuit .

- Moi aussi , fit-il comme la fois où il lui avait annoncé son amnésie . Un dieu ou un diable avait écouté sa prière deux ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait voulu que Rachel meure plutôt qu'elle ne se réveille pas . Et il n'avait pas été là .

- Des soldats de l'empire sont arrivés . Ils ont tiré sur tous ceux qui étaient dans la maison . Moi , tel un lâche , je suis resté chez moi , attendant qu'ils partent . Puis mon devoir de médecin a pris le dessus et j'ai enfin osé sortir de chez moi pour aller voir . Les parents de Rachel étaient déjà mort . Quand à leur fille , elle a été blessée mortellement et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que soulager sa douleur . Je me dois de te dire qu'elle venait de retrouver toute sa lucidité avant d'expirer . Elle n'a eu que le temps de dire : " Je t'aime , Locke " .

Locke leva les yeux mouillés de larme vers le médecin , l'air incrédule . Elle l'aimait donc . Elle l'aimait donc . Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait .

- Merci , docteur répondit-il .

Ce dernier s'éloigna , laissant Locke seul . Elle l'avait aimé même au seuil de la mort alors qu'il n'avait pas été là . Ironiquement , il avait voulu s'éloigner d'elle pour la laisser parmi les gens qu'elle aimait , sa famille . Mais , alors lui aussi , il aurait dû être là . Au lieu de ça , il avait passé deux ans en errance à fuir la réalité , à fuir la croyance légitime qu'elle ne l'aimait plus .

De tout cela , il ne restait qu'une seule chose : Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger . Il avait encore failli à sa promesse de la protéger . Il avait fui en croyant que cela était mieux pour tous les deux . Il avait failli à sa promesse .

- Et tu m'aimes encore , après tout ce que j'ai fait . En suis-je seulement digne de cet amour ?

En tout cas , il pouvait encore essayer d'en être digne . Il se leva essuyant ses yeux . Cette fois , Rachel appartenait bien à son passé . Sa décision était déjà prise lorsqu'il s'éloigna . Il combattrait l'empire . Il le devait . S'il n'avait pu la protéger , il pourrait essayer de la venger . La protéger . Désormais , il se jura que si quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide , il répondrait à cet appel .

Il décida qu'il se dirigerait vers le château où on disait que le roi Sabin soutenait clandestinement la résistance contre l'empire . Rachel , il ne l'oublierait jamais . Le passé était désormais bel et bien enterré mais il restait là et il devait apprendre à vivre avec le passé .

Il s'approcha de la maison désormais vide . Sur les murs , dans le bois , avec son couteau , il grava quelque chose comme une ultime promesse et un dernier au revoir .

_En la mémoire de Rachel _

Fin

Et voilà , encore une fic et c'est la première que je fais sur Final Fantasy VI . Il faut dire que j'ai découvert le jeu lorsqu'il est sorti enfin en Europe avec un démo de FF X dans le boîtier à la plus grande satisfaction des fans . J'ai joué au jeu et , même si ce n'est pas mon FF préféré , il m'a tout de même marquée surtout la musique de Terra . Le personnage de Locke est assez classique . Par contre , quand il raconte l'histoire de Rachel dans sa maison , ce moment m'a marqué et cela m'a permis d'avoir une meilleure approche du personnage . Par contre, je n'ai pas fini le jeu et on m'a dit par la suite que mon histoire ne collait pas à ce qui se passait par la suite. Tant pis.

Cependant , je ne suis pas certaine de savoir si cette maison était bien la maison natale de Locke où si c'était celle de Rachel , ma mémoire me jouant des tours . Veuillez donc m'excuser s'il y a des détails qui ne correspondent pas au jeu dans cette fic . Par contre , l'inscription dans la maison de Locke n'est que pure invention de ma part .

En fait , cette fic n'apporte rien si ce n'est que c'était une excuse pour moi de ne pas réviser pour mes examens . Oui , aujourd'hui , j'avais la flemme de réviser et j'ai préféré faire une fic . L'histoire de Rachel m'avait déjà trotté en tête . Voilà le résultat .

De Rachel , j'ai voulu montré une grande détermination mais aussi une certaine naïveté dans son caractère . Mais il n'en reste pas moins que son amour pour Locke est sincère . Quant à Locke , c'est quelqu'un près à tout pour aider son prochain dans le jeu malgré un côté chasseur de trésor ou voleur au choix. Quoi qu'il en soit , Locke est quelqu'un qui sait faire face aux situations et il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il soit désespéré comme dans la fic .

Au final , on peut s'interroger sur le niveau de cette fic qui pourrait frôler le niveau pâle copie de Roméo et Juliette avec un sentimentalisme chronique . Pour me défendre, je peux dire que cette fic raconte des ironies de la vie de n'importe qui , qui montre le côté humain des héros d'un jeu vidéo .

Dois-je donc être fier de cette fic ? En la relisant , elle a une atmosphère qui me plaît . Pourtant , en la faisant , j'avais l'impression que j'avais sombré dans un pur sentimentalisme navrant et qu'elle différente de ce que je fais d'habitude notamment par rapport à l'action ou à la suite de Final Fantasy . Or , celle-ci n'apporte rien . Tant pis . Ja la trouve même un peu trop descriptive à mon goût .

Quant au titre , il est la conclusion de cet fic . Souvent dans des livres , les écrivains dédient un livre à quelqu'un qui a décédé . Ici , Locke dédie sa vie à Rachel . Il veut être digne de l'amour qu'elle lui a porté malgré tout ce qu'il se rapproche . ( Bien que personnellement , je trouve qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher ) . Voilà .

Si vous avez des commentaires ou des critiques ( ou même des encouragements , ça fait toujours plaisir ) , mes mails sont virgule63wanadoo.fr


End file.
